


Forgive me

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom!Jared, F/M, Jealousy, Safeword Use, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: When you do something you shouldn't have done at a party you pay the price, but who are we kidding? You love it!





	

That Jared was the jealous type was no news to you, he usually worked hard not to read into things but tonight had been too much apparently.  
Your old friend Troy had been a little too drunk and as per usual he'd gotten cuddly. It had been harmless really, pulling you into his lap, hugging and tickling your neck with his hair. All in all he could be described as a lovesick puppy so you didn't really push him away. He'd always been like that and it had never meant anything more than friendship but when he'd carelessly picked you up and jumped into the pool with you Jared thought it had gone too far. 

You'd walked upstairs to change into some warm and dry clothes when you realized you weren't alone.  
You recognized the look on his face as he walked towards you and bravely met his gaze even if you felt the need to submit to his dominance. His hand traveled to the back of your neck where he caught you by the hair and angled your face up to properly meet his. He didn't kiss you, you knew he wouldn't.  
He rarely kissed you when he was this dominant, not until he felt you had deserved it and even though you wanted to feel his lips on yours you stopped yourself from leaning forward to crush your lips against his.  
With an almost impersonal touch Jared rid you of your wet clothes and led you to the bed by your hair and knowing what he wanted you climbed onto it on your hands and knees and faced the headboard. As usual the leather straps tightened around your wrists and the strong hand that pushed your upper body down into the mattress made the blood flow to your lady parts.  
Jared moved his hand down your naked back leaving goosebumps and shivers in its wake, stopping only to squeeze your ass cheek. His grip was hard enough to leave marks but you still moaned, it really was no different from how you usually played, just a little more intense.  
You wanted to let him know what you wanted but managed to keep your mouth shut if you didn't count the moans and whimpers he caused.  
This was not about your pleasure, this was about Jared regaining whatever control he felt he'd lost earlier and you let him. His hand massaged your ass until you were all but whimpering for more and when you felt your control start to slip, just about to voice your want, his hand removed itself only to return with a sharp smack.  
The slap made you jerk as your skin stung from the contact. He ran his hand lovingly over the spot before he repeated the procedure, soon enough having you moaning and whimpering and shaking from the intense stimulation. Your skin was glistening with a sheen layer of sweat and you were panting heavily when he took a step back, admiring your crimson ass.  
“Give me a color, babe.” He demanded, never dropping the authority in his voice. It took a few moments for you to catch your breath enough to answer him.  
“Green, sir.” You breathed and his hand returned, rubbing your stinging skin.  
“Good girl. However you haven’t been a good girl tonight, have you?” His thumb rubbed small circles and you whimpered as his touch started to burn slightly.  
“No, sir.”  
“What do you have to say for yourself?” He slowed the circles as they seriously started to burn but never took his hand off of you.  
“I'm sorry, sir.” You whined as your discomfort grew. “I shouldn't have jumped in the pool with Troy, it was stupid and dangerous, sir.”  
“Damn right, it was.” His hand delivered a blow to your ass and you cried out before he could do it again.  
“Yellow!” His hand instantly moved from your ass to your lower back, stroking you gently.  
“All right, babe. I won't be too hard on you but you still need some sort of punishment, don't you agree?”  
“Y-yes, sir.” You breathed, focusing your mind solely on the soft touch across your back. “I need to be punished for what I did. Please tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness.”  
You could hear Jared moan at your words and you felt happy. He never allowed himself to make any noises during your sessions unless he wanted to show you you were doing good. He was always proud if you ever said a safeword because it meant you didn't allow him to push you too far.  
“Back up on all fours and stick your ass out further.” He said and you obliged happily even though your red skin stung as you did. “I'm gonna fuck you now.”  
A moan escaped your lips and he opted for grabbing a firm hold of your hair instead of slapping your ass again.  
“Let me finish.” He said, his voice chilly and demanding. “I'm gonna fuck you now and you can't cum without my permission, is that clear?”  
You did your best to nod your head even though Jared's vice-like grip on your hair made it difficult.  
“I didn't hear you.” He pulled you further back until your arms were completely outstretched and the restraints dug into your wrists.  
“I understand, sir.” You managed to say, your speech slightly impaired because of the angle of your neck.  
“Good girl.” He praised and let go of your hair to get himself out of his trousers.  
He was soon inside of you, starting out slowly to give you a little time to adjust to his size but once he'd felt you'd had enough time he sped up the pace, making you see stars with every thrust.  
Your whimpers had turned into moans as he drove himself in and out of you and when his hand found your throat, tightening around it as he moved you back towards him you felt like the world was fading. You could hear the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin, the soft grunts Jared made as he worked himself towards a climax and your desperate attempts to make him give you permission to cum. Nothing else existed.  
His grip around your throat tightened even more and you let out a strangled moan as the effect was immediate, your clit was throbbing and all you needed in this universe was for Jared to let you get your release.  
His grunts were becoming louder and his pace sped up as he was close. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten and used every ounce of energy you still had in you to stop it from exploding but when his other hand made contact with your clit he whispered “Come for me, babe.”  
You didn't need to be asked twice and at that precise moment he released your throat, the surge of oxygen feeding the most incredible orgasm he'd ever given you. 

“So what have you learned today, babe?” Jared asked after he'd released you and was laying on his side, moving a tendril of hair from your damp face.  
“That jumping into the pool with drunk people is a no-no.” You mumbled as you cuddled up to him, too exhausted to even keep your eyes open.  
“That's my good girl.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead, pulling you into an embrace before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
